The Lightning Girl
by theteen
Summary: This is Thalia, but she is stuck in two worlds. One is where she is a demigod and nobody knows and the other is where everyone is normal, but her dad is the president. I know it even sounds bad, but please read it. This is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't even know what is going to happen in this story so prepare to be surprised! This is a story with two sides, one where it is in Thalia's PoV if she was the presidents daughter and one if she wasn't... The two PoV 's will mostly be the same story, so you really only have to read one to enjoy the story, but if you want they are both there.

Disclaimer: You really think I own anything?!

Thalia PoV (Presidents Daughter)

An average love story would NOT start off like this. It would start off as the people being pulled apart. Right? Well who knows what's normal now!

"Get off your lazy butt" My mom yelled. I groaned. Wasn't it still summer? Wait! This was the first day of school...

"Mom, do I really have to go to school?" Hera smiled.

"Yes!" She removed the smile and put on a serious face. "That is final."

I groaned again. "Ok, but get out I have to change." Then she walked out as I locked the door and laid on my bed. I walked to my closet and put on jeans and the first shirt I could find.

I grabbed my back pack and walked towards the door, as my mom yelled "Remember darling, this is a new school so don't be a bad girl" then she sent Jason and I to the bus stop. Why couldn't I have just walked? I hate the bus!

The bus soon arrived and I sat down, seat 17 was where I chose. Soon after that, a blonde girl walked on the bus and sat next to me. She didn't look at me, but she was really into the book that was in her hand. I didn't talk to her, so I just played on my phone. I feel like I remember these people, but I am new so how could I?

The bus stopped at school and I got off and went to the locker I was assigned. I didn't pay attention to who was around me as I took my stuff and headed off to my first class.

I guess I can't expect anything good. No friends no nothing. That us mostly because they will all be fake friends and stuff.

I say down in the back corner furthest away from anything and everything. Then an emo kid came in with an angry expression. I knew this was 'his' seat. I gave him a smirk as he marched towards me. He said the obvious. "This is MY seat" he said angrily. I smirked.

"Does it have your name on it?" I kept smirking as He glared at me.

"Yes, it does" he said firmly. I looked and it was so small nobody could read it. I pulled out a sharpie and write my name all over the top of it. He glared.

"Now it has MY name on it." I said with a clever attitude. "What are you going to do about THAT?" He glared even more and went to the other back corner. I threw my feet on the desk triumphantly and noticed that there was a crowd. "What?!" I said "Nothing to see here."

That was pretty fun now that I think about it. I had just beaten an emo kid. I guess I was punk though so what's the big deal. The crowd scattered so now I could relax.

The bell rang and the teacher soon walked in. She gave me a puzzled look and then moved on to the attendance. I guess she was surprised that it wasn't the emo kid sitting here. Oh and that I was new. A couple names passed then I heard... "Annabeth Chase" the teacher called.

"Here" the blonde girl that sat next to me on the bus replied. Then the teacher called a few more names.

Then I heard "Nico DiAngelo" and that happened to be the emo kid I had recently fought with.

He said "Here" angrily. That was probably because of me. Then a couple more names passed. The Annabeth girl want paying attention to anything, but the book she was reading.

Then I finally heard "Thalia Grace" come out of the teachers mouth. I smirked knowing Nico was gonna write that down once I replied.

"Here" I say with an attitude that makes it seem like I said "I'm better than you." I would have never said that though.

I still had my feet thrown on the desk with my name LITERALLY written on the desk in my black ripped jeans and a punk t-shirt. Don't forget about my boots with spikes all over them. I can't help, but be pleased with my appearance.

Everyone gasped as they heard my name and me say here. Maybe because my dad was REALLY famous. He was the president. Nico opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as he saw me looking at him. I looked at the shocked faces and stood up. "May I be excused from class?" The teacher unfroze.

"Yes Ms. Grace" it was funny because she practically bowed to me. I smirked as I dropped my stuff and left the room. This was going to be a great year.

I heard two names be called from a different room they were Conner and Travis Stoll. I heard the teacher sigh as she called those names as if she was upset that they were in her class. I chuckled a bit. Then I noticed that I could do anything I wanted. My dad was in charge of like everyone in the USA. This was pure... Gold.

I decided that I would barely use the advantage though. Mostly because I don't like stuck up people. I would only use it if I really wanted/needed to.

I walked back into my class and sat down on my desk. It was now MY desk not Nicos.

Thalia PoV(Non Presidents Daughter)

I hate love and everything about it... Why does it exist?

"Get up dummy" My mom said. "You have school today!" I groaned as she mentioned that.

We had just moved into a new neighborhood. Summer was now over so we had to go to school.

I got ready in my normal type of clothes. Ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt. Then I put on skull socks and my spinet boots. Who needs breakfast? I skipped it again. Then I brushed my teeth.

I grabbed my back-pack and Jason and I left the small house and went to the bus stop. We were the only ones that day. The bus slowly came as I checked my small phone.

I got on the bus sitting at seat 18, because nobody was there. A couple stops later a blonde girl got on, reading a book. She noticed me and said "Hi."

I smiled at her and told her "Hey" as I put my punk back on.

School arrived shortly so I jumped off the bus almost as soon as the doors opened. I practically ran to my locker, grabbed my stuff and went in the quiet class room. I was the first there, so I sat in the back corner furthest away from everyone.

An emo kid walked in. He looked a bit angry when he saw me and marched over. "Look newbie, that is MY seat" He said.

I smirked "Oh yeah" I said challengingly. Then I thought of a good idea. "Ok, you can have your desk then."

I switched the desk with the one in front of it so I moved seats and I remained in the corner. I smirked "Happy now?"

He glared. "I meant I always sit in this corner!"

I remained smiling. "Be more specific next time" then I put a name tag on the desk. "I believe this is my spot."

He stomped off in defeat. I saw kids looking at me and I just was like "What?"

The bell shortly rang and I was eyeing that emo kid. Attendance came and I learned that his name is Nico DiAngelo. I'll keep that in mind.

A/N: I know nobody will read all of this...


	2. Lunch and Friends

Lightning Girl

A/N: I am back! This one won't be as long as the other chapter though. Anyway how was Christmas for you? (If you participate in it). Ok tell me what you like about this story and what you dislike! I really want to know! If you have any ideas tell me! I am an open book!

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything! Why do I have to keep saying that?

Thalia PoV (Presidents Daughter)

After that, I just kind of did my work. It was communication arts so I had to write a story. It was about a girl who was famous and nobody understood her. It was kind of like my own story. Nobody was TRULY friends with her...

The only person in this class that didn't know my dad was the president was Annabeth Chase, the blonde girl. It seems like she was really smart. I also feel like everyone made a story about them and about how they feel. You know, being in whatever position that they are in in life.

For the reading part, we had to read how far people were in there stories. We had partners and Annabeth was mine. Her story was actually really good. It was about a girl who was smart, but misunderstood so she kept the cover on and didn't express herself, except through writing and in books. I am pretty sure it describes her. Then I found out hat Nicos partner was a girl named Nyssa.

"I like your story so far" I told her, me smiling. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks" she replied "I like yours too." I smiled at that because she wasn't just trying to please me because I was a bit famous. She didn't even know about that part of my life.

I have a feeling we would be friends, even though we were so different.

She wears sneakers, I wear boots. She's head nerd and I'm at the emo/punk corner. We are come tell and utterly different.

Nico came to me before lunch, which quickly came. "So I got in a fight with the presidents daughter?" I smirked feeling my 'I own the world' Cleve attitude coming on.

"Yeah" I said smirking "Now go cross that off your bucket list." He faintly smiled at that, but quickly recovered from it. I leaned back in my chair, smirking as I do when I talk to him.

"Well I am sorr-" He chocked at the words, probably because he hasn't apologized in a long time. He cleared his throat "I am sorry for that." I felt the jerk in me coming out.

"What are you sorry for?" I taunted. He almost punched me, but then remembered I was important.

"I am sorry that I fought with you earlier" He said, surrendering. Then he just stormed out of the room.

I was feeling victorious. I just won. Again. Against an emo kid. That makes me feel better, now that I get to cross it off of my bucket list.

I threw my feet off of the desk and stood up, walking towards lunch. The people were all sitting down, waiting to be called to get their food. I wasn't in the mood to wait.

At least there wasn't a table for me. That would be weird. There was the obvious nerd table. Then the popular table on the opposite side of the room. In a corner, there was an emo/punk table. Then in the middle if the room there was an empty table. Probobaly just for me if I wanted. The thing was, that I didn't. So I sat down at one of the emo/punk tables. It was the one with Nico.

Everyone that knew about me being the presidents daughter gasped. I then got up because as I said before, I was definitely not in the mood to wait! I threw off the jacket I had brung and put it on my seat. I stood up, and said "This is my seat" It happened to be the one that Nico almost sat in. He ain't too lucky.

I heard him whisper to his fellow table mates. I didn't really care so I just walked to get food. At first the cafeteria people yelled at me because they didn't call any tables yet, but I said that I was hungry now and then they realized who my dad was, Jason went up and got his food when I did. He sat at the populars table, suspected. I just sat in my little punk corner.

People were mad at me because I got my food first, but then I brought everyone to get theirs. The cafeteria workers couldn't complain though.

Lunch passed by quickly after that. I was kind if glad because if that though. It didn't give me time to get mad at anyone or anything like hat. Which was probably for the good in life.

Thalia PoV(Non Presidents Daughter)

We had to write stories. Mostly about our lives in our perspective. I had to think about it because my life was kind of boring. Then my brain just started doing its magic. My story was about a rebel who just wanted to have fun and relax, but nobody cared what she thought and then when she finally had friends, she had to move and go through that whole process again.

My partner was a girl named Nyssa. She seemed like a pretty crazy girl. Then a girl named Annabeth was paired with Nico.

Annabeth happened to be the one that I sat next to on the bus. Oh well. So I read Nyssas story and it was about a girl who liked to be strange when everyone around her told her to just give up and conform. I liked it.

"Nyssa, that's a pretty good plot" I said. She looked up.

"Thanks" she said and then looked at mine "I like yours too"

I smirked at that "Thank you" I said.

"Do you wanna hang out after school?" She asked.

"Why not, I have nothing better to do." I replied smiling, knowing I made a new friend.

Lunch came a couple hours later and I sat next to Nyssa and a few others. We talked all lunch and I learned a lot. First, we would be pranking the principals office with these people: Leo Valdez, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, LouEllen, and then us two. It would be loads of fun.

A/N: See different things can happen depending on your fame! Honestly, I enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this. Again tell me what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. I love writing these stories! The ones I completely make up are so fun too write!

Goodbye for now!


	3. Having fun!

Lightning Girl

A/N: I haven't updated in a while... Sorry! I will try to make this chapter kind of long so it will make up for me not being on.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything!

* * *

Thalia PoV (Presidents Daughter)

Now it was the end if the school day so I walked on the bus, right to seat 17 and Annabeth followed. I invited her over and she said yes. She would be surprised when she got there though...

I kind of lives in a mansion. I know, you are thinking "Don't you live in the White House?" No, I don't right now... My dad is doing some business stuff and I will be staying here for a year and a half. Here as in New York.

My dad wants me to live a normal life, so he is sending me to camp in the summer! Ugh!

Let's hope I have an excuse that I could use to get out of that idea.

So when my bus stop came, Annabeth followed and she glanced at the mansion and said "Wow, your neighbors are rich" she took in a deep breath "that is great architecture!"

All I could do was reply "That's my house" and then I walked to my door. My mom was pleased that I brought home a friend and Jason didn't. Only because I never brought anyone home before. Then she saw my dad.

"Oh my gods, your dad is the president!?" I just nodded in reply.

She walked around the first floor a bit and I said "Sadly, we have to sleep on the fourth floor, the sleepover floor as soon as Jason cleans it up a bit."

"Who is Jason?" She asks as he walks in the room and I don't really feel the need to reply, do I just point.

"That would be him." I say. She greets him and the other way around. I asked Annabeth if she wanted soda and she said yes so I handed her some Mountain Dew.

Jason grabbed some coke for himself. Annabeth and I watched a movie called Pizza my Heart and it was so cheesy! Speaking of cheesy, we had pizza for dinner. Jason kind of watched us like a hawk so it was kind of creepy.

Jason finally got to cleaning the sleepover floor so Annabeth could put her stuff down. She had her school bag and had called her mom to bring over some clothes and etc.

Her mom shortly arrived and Annabeth got ready for bed because it was now 10:30 and good thing we started school on a Friday!

We talked more and I had a good time because she didn't seem to care who my father was, but who I was... An average human being! We finally went to bed around 3:00 in the morning!

Thalia PoV(Non Presidents Daughter)

School was out early so we came outside and waited until all of the busses left. That took a while because one didn't start up at first. I told them that I would call my house so my family wouldn't freak out and call the cops.

I dialed Jason's number and told him I was at a friends house. He bought it and j heard him telling my parents. While I did that the bus started working and now we had an advantage. A quarter of the teachers were gone by now.

Now is where the fun will begin. We had toilet paper, paint, yarn, paper, screwdrivers, screws, a hammer, nails, and more. The Stolls were legendary! There was two extra guys, they were named Pollux and Dakota. They brought a disco ball.

I have no clue what that would be about! I guess I have to find out what exactly we were going to do, this seems like fun already!

The girl named Lou Ellen groaned as she checked her phone. Turns out her older brother Dominic would be joining us along with his friend named Victoria. (Dominic and Victoria were made up ).

I heard that they were fun, but who really knows. I heard the Leo guy complain about a guy named Antonio (I made him up). Leo said that he balances the school because Antonio was ice and messed up Leo's fiery aura. I have no clue what that was about.

Connor got mad though because Antonio was his best friend. This was kind if fun just hearing then argue, but then Travis flicked Connor on the head and said "Come on Stupid! We need to do what we do best, prank!" Connor shut up and we walked toward a pretty big vent.

As suspected, we busted the cover off of it and climbed in. The vent was kind of cool... You know for a vent at least. It was painted green so I'm guessing the Stolls were up here a lot. Mostly because the words 'The Stolls were here' was also painted on the wall of the vent.

We came to a holt and Travis said that we were right above the janitors closet. We looked before we jumped down and thankfully nobody was in there except Victoria and Dominic as we were told they would be.

We split up into groups. I was in a group with Nyssa, Travis, Leo, and Lou Ellen. Connor was with Victoria, Dominic, Dakota, and Pollux. We would be regrouping later.

We also decided everyone would do the principals office and separately my group would do Math and science. Connors would do Social Studies and Communication Arts. P.e., Health, Art, Computers, and etc some other day.

My group went on to math and luckily the teacher had already left. Nyssa set the supplies on some desks. We decided not to make this too big of a prank.

Leo grabbed the soap and water and said "Let's save this for last!" So we set it off to the side.

Lou Ellen grabbed some paint and the paint brush the paint happened to be red. She actually made it look nice at first. One thick stripe on the bottom, top, and one on the middle of the walls. Then we grabbed some stuff and smeared it all over. It looked terrible!

I grabbed some glue and used it all over the top of the desks. Except certain ones- the ones that we used. We also grabbed frosting and put it all on top of the teachers desk.

We decided that that was enough except the fact that we needed the soap and water. Leo grabbed the soap and Travis grabbed the water. We smeared it all over the floor. This room looked like a monster came and attacked.

Nyssa was the one who gathered the supplies that we hadn't used and we moved on to science. Apparently the other group was as fast as us because we saw them move to Communication Arts.

In Science we decided we were thirsty. We found the Mountain Dew that was in the cabinet and drank half of a can of it and poured the rest on the ground.

We knocked the lab tables over and poured a bucket of paint everywhere. Then we found a bucket of filter and outed it on the paint. The walls looked cool and the floors and tables were messes.

I guess we decides not to do much in there. So we shortly moved onto the principals office. Or so we hoped to do. Turns out, the principal was in her office.

Whoops. We decided to wait in the Janitors closet for a while. We saw her leave the school and then we went into her office.

We did the obvious pranks first: unscrewing the chair and we tied string to the door but didn't attach it to the chair yet. We waited for the other group to come before we did that.

Finally, they piled in the door quietly. Pollux climbed up the wall using some sticky stuff and he took out one of the ceiling tiles. He put the disco ball up there and attached it to something in the attic. He climbed down and when he snapped, the disco ball came out and when he snapped again it went back.

Apparently he rigged it to do that. I thought it was pretty cool. I took a pocket knife out and carved a bunch of lines and curves into one wall. We painted on it and it looked cool.

We tied the other end of the string to the chair and left quietly, making sure nobody saw us. We got out of the school at about 6:00. That means we were in there pranking for about 3 hours.

We decided to go to Nyssas house and stay the night. Except Victoria and Dominic stayed home. I went home to grab some stuff and went back to Nyssas house. Turns out she has a big family. Jake, Beckondorf, Leo, Nyssa, and Harley (made up) are all kids in that family.

Travis, Connor, Lou Ellen, Dakota, Pollux, and I stayed with them just because. It was a Friday so no school tomorrow! Sweet! We had pizza and by the time it got there and we finished eating it was 7:45. Next time we call we hope they already have pizza ready!

We watched a movie and had fun. I don't really remember what happened, but all I know is that I want to do it again! We also played truth or dare and things got a little crazy... We fell asleep late though.

* * *

A/N: u hope you read the whole thing because I know it was pretty long... Oh well! I hope you guys had a wonderful day...!


End file.
